I hear them
by Amarioko
Summary: She could hear them. Taunting her,teasing her. She could hear the cackle echoing off the walls that didn't exist. For this was darkness, only she existed here. Were the voices that haunted her dreams real? No, not dreams. Her nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**_I hear them_**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_Darkness was the only thing she saw...She had no dreams...Only nightmares. Voices echoed in her head, She heard them every night, taunting her, teasing her, Telling her what she wasn't...Telling her all the things she did wrong..the things she couldn't control..._

_

* * *

_

_Welcome back, Dear kagome... _A cool yet dark male voice whispered.

_I've missed you, How long has it been since we last talked?_

_" A day..." kagome whispered quietly. _

_Yes... Isn't it lovely that you can talk in here? But you wont dare out of this dream wolrd? _The voice taunted...

_" Not a dream..." kagome murmured.. _

_What was that my dear? _

_" Not a dream...Nightmare..." she said quietly. _

_Hm...I'm so sorry..._

_" Lie..." she whispered... _

_Aww, You caught me. Yes my dear, I am lying. You're always so quiet, you know that? Let's see if we can make you a bit louder. _

All of the sudden, Kagome felt immense pain, Starting at her Mid-section spreading up and down. She gasped quietly as she fell to her hands and knee's. She felt like she was burning, the fire licking at her legs, Stomach and making her head pound, making her pant and cough. She saw nothing...No fire...But she felt it. But then it was gone, Not for long did she not feel pain. But a chill hit her full force, Freezing her to the bone. She felt that if someone were to touch her she would break like thin ice. She fell to the floor slumped laying face down. She felt numb from the pain.

_Aww, I just can't get you to scream_. The voice snickered...

Then it was gone, No pain...No fire,Cold.. She knew then...They switched...

_Kagome...What have you done to yourself? My dear daughter, I have missed you._

_" Mo-Mother?" came kagome's hushed voice. _

_Yes my dear kagome...I have come to talk with you..._

_" wha? mommy?" _

_You've been naughty, Kagome... First you stayed up...You saw me and your father get murdered...You...Y-you let us Die..._

_" no..." kagome said softly, Not believing._

_You let me die...You let your father die..._

_" No..." _

_You only think for yourself! You could have saved us...But you didn't! You chose not to! You chose to live! To live with the knowledge that you just watched your own parents die! Are you happy with that! Are you happy to know that we were killed in front of your very own eye's!_

_" NO!" Kagome said harshly. " You...You are not my mother... You're a fake...A-a-a fake." kagome was sobbing quietly now._

The voice cackled in the darkness echoing off the walls that didn't exist, For nothing existed in the darkness, Nothing but Kagome, She was the only thing that existed. The voices haunted her...She could hear them... But were they real? All of the sudden the numbness gone, The pain came crashing back to her full force. She felt cold yet hot at the same time. she could breathe, Couldn't think, But she could still hear the voice taunting her.

_You're alone kagome...No one wants you...No one cares...Your foster parents barely know you exist... _

_" N-no...I..I don't need an-anyo-one anyway..." Kagome whispered, Harder it was getting for her to breathe._

_You're alone! You're invisible, You're a shadow, Everyone will only see through you, You...Do not exist!_

_" I DO EXIST!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

_

Kagome sat up in bed panting, She looked down at her legs...The burn marks were there...But they would heal. She was a Cat-demon...

She felt cold...She had these dreams since her parent's died, But the dreams only got worse with the older she got. She was now 17 in human years. She was 4 in human years when she saw her parent's brutally murdered. This was one of the times when she actually got hurt from her dream. Dream's weren't supposed to harm her. She was frightened by the sudden burns on her legs...Could she die in her dream? How much longer would these voices haunt her so? _ Would anyone see her? Could anyone save her? Was she really just a shadow in the darkness?_

_Invisible? Non-existant? She did not know..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hear them_**

_**Amarioko: Read a Review, Thankies! Bye! I mean...Er...You know.**_

_** Chapter 2

* * *

**_

She walked through the halls of Kiyoshi High. She could hear them talking about her, She knew every word that spilled from their mouths.

She was a Youkai walking among Ningen's...Neko youkai were very rare in these times, Hell,youkai were rare...She was a freak in their eye's.

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

Her footsteps echoed through the halls, Whisper's surrounded her, She heard them, But she chose not to listen.

_They didn't know her...They would never understand...They were just pitiful Ningen's picking on a being much more powerful than them. _

_" Oh look it's the mute freak." _

_" I heard her parents died." _

_" I bet she killed them herself, Then likced the blood off her claws." _

_" She's mute." _

_" I bet she's just too stuck up to talk to us, Bitch." _

_" When will the time be right to purify that youkai scum?" _

_" In time, In time." _

_" I heard she put one of the teacher's in the hospital at her old school."_

_" Oh yeah? Well I heard she stopped talking because her voice was so horrible."_

_" I bet she's deaf too, Maybe that's why she can't hear us." _

_" She's just an Ugly, Mute, Freak." _

Kagome was not Ugly... She was 5'8,Black,Silky Raven-wing hair flow to mid-thigh, Held in a high-ponytail at the moment. Her silver eye's once bright, But now a dull grey, Held such sorrow and pain, Ivory skin pale and creamy...Pink lips set in a thin line. Cat ear's peak out from her Silky bangs. A long sleek tail poke out of her jean's. She wore black jeans that flaired at the ends, And a red spaghetti strap T-shirt with a Black sweater over it. Nike's complete her outfit. Her backpack slung over her shoulder, Holding her book's that she needed for her classes.

She was smart, Atleast the teacher's weren't as cruel as the students.

Kagome inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, She locked her emotions away, As she entered her math class she heard the whisper's again...

_" Freak."_

_"MEow."_

_"Here, Kitty kitty." _

_" Why is she still here?"_

_" I thought we got rid of her."_

Though kagome's face showed nothing, Inside she was slowly eating away, The anger she had caged up would someday release...And everyone would pay dearly for the insults...The pain...Everything...For not accepting her.As Kagome sat down she felt a paper hornet hit the back of her head,And heard a few snickers,followed by palms connecting in celebration, Also known as a high-five. Kagome took out her sketch-pad...Already having gone through the chapter currently being taught. She first traced out eye's before slowly filling it in darker, They were perfectly shaped...

She was really great a drawing...But nobody took time to notice. Kagome's ear's twitched as she heard her teacher breathe in, she closed her sketch-pad and set her dull grey eye's on the teacher. Her Teacher Mrs. Chikako smiled warmly in her direction, This caused a few sickened faces and a few more whispers. " Class," Mrs. Chikako said, Trying to get everyone's attention, once she had it she smiled brightly.

" We're going to be checked up on Tomorrow by the principal, So be on your best behaviour!" she said sternly. " Yes mom." A boy snickered.

Mrs. Chikako smiled coldly at the boy, " Mr. Arata, Detention with me after school, please." she said in a sugarcoated tone. Said boy groaned, followed by giggling and choked back snickering. The bell rang a second later, Signaling that it was ten minutes til the next class.

Kagome waited patiently in her seat for everyone to leave, Before she packed up her things and stopped when her teacher motioned for her to come forward. " Kagome," Mrs. Chikako started, " Your mother-" Kagome Interrupted, She pulled out a notepad, **_Foster-mother. _**She scribbled down before handing it to the teacher, Mrs. Chikak merely sighed, Nodding she handed it back. " Your _Foster_-Mother called and told me that you owuld be moving," She stated, Making kagome's eye's widen. Her Foster-mother Didn't tell her that they were moving. She narrowed her eye's nodding her thanks to her teacher. The rest of teh day passed slowly for kagome, Seconds felt like minutes, Minutes like hours, and so on.

_**Misaki residence... **_

Kagome used her key to enter her house, She slipped off her shoes before stepping on the soft carpet. She looked up, She would have gasped,Had she not been mute. The house was empty... Her Foster-mother, Mrs. Misaki came from inside the kitchen, to see kagome, On the brink of crying. " Oh dear, Kagome honey, We're moving for you, So you can make new friends, So you can start over." She said, Smiling sadly.

Kagome took out her notepad, **_Thank you. _**She managed to scribble out, Tears blurring the letter's a little bit. Her Foster-mother smiled warmly, Envelpoing her in a warm embrace, Kagome was hesitant at first...But gave in a took in her foster-mother's comforting scent. Her foster-mother was a human, Shoulder-length brown hair, with warm brown eye's. Her foster-father, Was also human, Sandy brown hair, and honey brown eye's.

They also had a cat,_Sayuri_, Black with white paws, And white on the belly and under the neck, Her green eye's glowed in the darkness. Sometimes Mrs. Misaki found her Foster-child writing on her notepad to the cat, and the weird thing about it is, The cat sounded like she was responding.

But Mrs. Misaki thought nothing of it, Her foster-child was a bit odd, But she loved her none the less, She knew that she didn't spend much time with her, But she couldn't help it with her job she was always busy. Her husband was alway's coming home late, His job as busy as her's.

Kagome pushed her door open slowly..._Creeeaaak. _What she saw she wanted to break down again, Her room, Completely empty.

Nails stuck in the wall where her shelves once were, along with some of her poster's. Her book's gone, Her shelf,Bed,Everything!

She sniffled, Catching the scent of her cat. She looked up to see Sayuri, _" Mrrrow." _Sayure purred, Rubbing agaisnt her legs in a comforting manner. Kagome picked Sayuri up, nuzzling her face against the feline in affection. Sayuri knew when she needed comfort, For that she was grateful. Kagome now stood in her front lawn, In front her of her Ex-house. She cast a longing look in it's direction, Before turning and getting in the backseat of her foster-mother's car. Kagome watched as the scenery flew by, Holding on to her cat Sayuri, Petting her as she slumber peacefully in her lap. Kagome watched for a few hours, But at some point finally fell asleep. She only woke at a bump when they entered the new drive-way. Kagome frowned, Her dull eye's looked up to the new house she was to live in, It was bigger, It was prettier and the neighborhood looked better, But kagome knew she'd be found out at some time. Then they would pick on her once more. She just hoped the teacher's were as kind as her last ones. Perhaps she would be lucky to get friends for a little while, Liking her for _who_ she was, Until they found out _what _she was.

Kagome gave a faint smile, Nearly giving her foster-parent's heart attacks. She _Never _smiled.

* * *

_**I want your Opinion... ( I know rare..Right? -Snicker-)**_

_**What should the pairing be?**_

_**Kag/ Inuyasha**_

_**Kag/Sesshy**_

_**Kag/ Miroku**_

_**kag/Kouga**_

_**kag/ Naraku (gag...Sorry...)**_

_**Kag/ One of my made-up character's. **_

_**Kag/Shippo (weird)**_

_**Kag/Sango**_

_**Kag/Kagura**_

_**Kag/Ayame**_

_**Kag/Rin**_

_**Kag/Kanna**_

_**Kag/Kik ( Super weird)

* * *

**_

_**ô**_

_**ô**_

_**ô**_

_**Japanese Names: Arata: Freshness, Kiyoshi: Purity, Chikako:Child of wisdom, Misaki: Bueaty bloom, Ningen: Human, Youkai: Demon, Neko: Cat  
**_

_**ô**_

_**ô**_

_**ô**_

_**Amarioko: Um...Damn! What was my line?Hm...OH! - Hypnotizing voice...tryin anyway-**_

_**Push the button... You know you want to...That's right...Goood. - Tries to look Innocent..- Why are you lookign at me like that?  
**_


End file.
